Un Corazón de oro
by paola-uchiha-haruno
Summary: Es horrible tener algo que creías que era un don, y resulta ser una maldición ¿O tal vez no? Solo un corazón de oro podrá alcanzar la máxima felicidad y encontrar el amor ¿Shinobu lo podrá hacer? Tal vez con la ayuda de un grupo de bandidos con complejo de Robin Hood puedan hacerlo.


**Un corazón de oro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nadie puede amar sus cadenas, aunque sean de oro puro.- I. Heywood_

"_Cuando crees tener un don especial…al final, te das cuenta que más bien era maldición. Después de tantos años, de tantas promesas incumplidas, de tantos favores y ningún gracias, de tantas mentiras, de tantas traiciones, lo único que deseas en esta vida es morir, desaparecer, no haber nacido, no existir. ¿Por qué tuve que ser diferente? ¿Por qué no puedo ser como los demás? ¿Por qué nadie me mata? ¿Es tan difícil cumplir mi deseo? A estas alturas, creo que jamás alcanzaré la felicidad."_

* * *

En medio de un bosque, lleno de árboles frondosos, con altas y majestuosas copas, había seis hombres caminando por un largo y llano sendero. Cuatro hombre cargaban sobre sus hombros unos postes de hierro que sujetaban y transportaban una larga caja de aproximadamente uno ochenta metros de alto y uno cincuenta metros de ancho. La caja estaba elegantemente cubierta con cortinas de seda blanca con detalles bordados en oro. Los otros dos hombres hacían el papel de guardaespaldas, uno al frente de los hombres, y el otro atrás. El primero era muy alto y calvo, vestía el uniforme de los samuráis de la realeza y portaba una espada con un mango de acero inoxidable, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna. El segundo, era también un samurái, pero este era mucho más joven y pequeño, tenía el cabello negro totalmente alborotado y sus ojos cafés miraban con miedo su entorno, se reflejaba su inexperiencia.

-A-Arata-taichou, c-creo q-que d-deberíamos d-descansar.

-Michi, jamás serás un buen samurái si sigues siendo tan llorica. Ya casi llegamos al nuevo palacio del Emperador, así que deja de quejarte y más bien presta atención. Lo que transportamos es uno de los tesoros más preciados de Majestad ¡Tómate esto en serio!

-¡S-Sí, capitán! ¡L-Lo siento mucho, capitán!

El que respondía por Arata suspiró, cansado del compañero que le asignaron para esta importante misión.

No muy lejos de ahí, un grupo de hombres observaban a los otros seis con bastante atención.

-¿Ahora?

-No, el jefe dijo que los atacáramos cuando bajaran un poco la guardia, y todavía no lo hacen. Sean pacientes caballeros.

-No puedo esperar por ver ese gran tesoro.

-Apuesto a que llevan mucho oro y joyas.

-Y trajes de seda.

-Y pergaminos con información muy valiosa.

-Tal vez incluso haya medicamentos que el Emperador roba del pueblo.

-Todo eso, y puede que hasta más.

Ese grupo estaba conformado por siete hombres. El primero en hablar era Kisa Shouta, un hombre de baja estatura, con cabello negro, y un rostro bastante joven a pesar de tener 30 años de edad. El tercero, fue Yukina Kou, un joven que medía un metro ochenta seis, cabello castaño claro y con un aura resplandeciente alrededor, siempre sonriente y nunca lejos de su amado Kisa-san. El cuarto, era Takano Masamune, alto, no tanto como Yukina, y de cabello negro, junto a él estaba su compañero, Onodera Ritsu, el quinto en hablar, de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes. El sexto, era Kamijou Hiroki, un hombre fanático de la lectura, y con un seño fruncido marcado eternamente en su rostro. Junto a él, estaba el séptimo muchacho, también de metro ochenta seis, con cabello negro y ojos azules como el mar. Por último, estaba el líder del grupo, Miyagi Yo, de cabello negro, ajos azules y un porte que infundía respeto en todos.

Todos los hombres portaban una katana, y un arma extra. Hiroki portaba bombas de todo tipo en un bolso. Kisa, tenía escondidas dos cuchillas debajo de sus mangas. Takano y Yukina tenían sus respectivos arcos y flechas. Ritsu llevaba un lanzador de agujas en el brazo izquierdo. Nowaki llevaba una segunda espada en la espalda. Miyagi tenía guardadas en un estuche amarrado a la pierna izquierda un par de sais.

El grupo estaba a la expectativa para atacar. Lo único que necesitaban era la señal del líder y podrían descubrir finalmente el gran tesoro del Emperador. Más que codicia, era curiosidad lo que sentían, después de todo, su Gran jefe, les había dicho que ese tesoro preciado era una acumulación de riquezas que alguna vez le habían pertenecido al pueblo, pero que el emperador había robado vilmente con sus impuestos y chantajes. Ellos se consideraban ladrones buenos, pues esperaban que todos pudieran recuperar los que les pertenece.

Miyagi miró atentamente como finalmente el samurái de atrás se relajaba un poco, cómo el de adelante bostezaba y uno de los hombres que transportaban la carga se detenía para tomar algo de aire y quitarse un poco el dolor del hombro derecho, esto provocó que los demás se detuvieran. En ese preciso instante, Miyagi chasqueó los dedos. Era la señal.

En un milisegundo todos estaban rodeando a los seis hombres y atacando. Hiroki lanzó una bomba de humo que dificultó la vista de todos. Nowaki con la espada que cargaba en la espalda golpeó a los hombres que cargaban la caja, y con la ayuda de Yukina y Kisa, tomaron rápidamente la caja. Takano con sus flechas disparó directamente hacia el samurái más joven, pero se aseguró de darle en puntos que no lo mataran. Ritsu estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con el samurái más grande, con la ayuda de sus agujas, pero este reaccionó más rápido de lo esperado y lo atacó con su sable.

Por suerte Ritsu alcanzó a defenderse con su katana. En poco tiempo, Miyagi y Takano lo ayudaron a combatir contra el grandote.

-Bandidos, ¿creen que podrán vencerme solo porque me superan en número?

-No realmente –respondió el líder con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Tómate esto en serio rufián!

-Lo siento, Takano, Ritsu, pero ¿Podrían dejarme esto a mí? Adelántense y ayuden a los demás con ese tesoro.

-¡Sí, señor! –respondieron al mismo tiempo, desapareciendo de inmediato.

-Somos tú y yo muchachote.

Cansado de las burlas del enemigo, Arata se lanzó contra Miyagi, pero este fue más veloz y lo esquivó. Así fue por un tiempo, ataque y esquive.

-¡¿Quieres tomarte esto enserio?

-Nooooo –cantó el pelinegro mayor.

Tratando de no perder la paciencia Arata siguió atacando.

-Esto se volvió aburrido, creí que sería una pelea más interesante, pero los samuráis del emperador son taaaaan débiles.

Fue el colmo para Arata, que perdiendo totalmente la cordura, se lanzo al ataque de forma más brusca. Sin embargo, este fue su fin, pues Miyagi en un solo movimiento, le había clavado su katana en el corazón.

-Una pequeña lección, taichou, nunca te desesperes y toma las peleas como un juego. Eso…-dijo mientras extraía elegantemente la espada del pecho de Arata- te permitirá pelear tranquilamente, y obtener la victoria.

Con un pañuelo, limpió la espada y la volvió a enfundar. Sin prisa, y mientras se despejaba el humo caminó hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

Todos estaban ahora refugiados en una cueva, tratando de abrir la caja del tesoro.

-¡SUFICIENTE! –exclamó Kisa- voy a destruirla a cuchillazos.

-¡Kisa-san! ¡No pierdas los estribos! Recuerda que la caja está cubierta de seda que podríamos dársela al pueblo –dijo Yukina tomando de la cintura al pequeño que había estado tratando de abrir la caja desde hace tres horas sin dañar nada.

-No hay otra forma de abrirla. Habrá que cortar la tela para abrir la caja. Pero no nos preocupemos por eso. Seguramente Takahashi-kun podrá coserla luego ¿Verdad, Takano-san?

-Sí, Ritsu tiene razón, Yukina. Deja que Kisa se divierta.

-OK –dice, soltando al menor, en estatura, del grupo.

Sin más, Kisa reveló las cuchillas de sus mangas y empezó a cortar todo a su paso, hasta que finalmente dio con la madera y cortó con más fuerza.

De pronto de escuchó un ¡PLAT! Sonido que hizo la madera al caer.

Y lo que todos vieron nunca se lo esperaron. Había oro, joyas y un traje de seda, pero todos los cargaba un muchacho.

-Líder –dijo Nowaki estupefacto.

Pero si todos estaban sin habla, Miyagi estaba mil veces peor, pues frente a ellos estaba un joven de aproximadamente diecinueve años. Cabellos rubios y bien cuidados. Piel blanca, llegando hasta una tonalidad pálida. Vestía un kimono de seda blanca, con bordados de oro en forma de flores y dragones, el kimono le dejaba al descubierto el torso, permitiendo reconocer el género de él. Sin embargo, lo impactante era eso, y el hecho de que el muchacho estaba con las muñecas, el cuello y los tobillos encadenados en grilletes de oro y joyas, como rubíes y esmeraldas. La boca y los ojos estaban cubiertos por un pañuelo de oro en hilo, y algunos mechones de cabello estaban sujetados por un broche de diamantes.

A pesar de todo, el joven estaba inmutable, con la cabeza agachada y los hombros caídos.

Miyagi estaba fascinado, no sabía si por las riquezas que portaba el chico, o por el mismo.

-Por Kami –suspiró Nowaki, el primero en hablar de todos.

Después de decir eso, todos parecieron despertar de la sorpresa.

De inmediato el gigante de ojos azules se acercó al chico y le quitó las finas y costosas vendas de la boca y los ojos, pues este tenía una gran debilidad por los niños, y nada le partía más el corazón, además de ver a su amante llorar, que ver a un muchacho en ese estado. Y cuando le quitó lo que cubría sus ojos, su corazón recibió una punzada más fuerte, pues los ojos del joven estaban vacíos, sin vida.

-Líder…

Miyagi entendió de inmediato. Se acercó al muchacho lentamente y se arrodilló frente a él. Con su mano derecha tomó la barbilla del rubio y la levantó para examinarlo mejor. Y en lo más recóndito de esa mirada gris, Miyagi encontró una pizca de vida.

-Hiroki, haz tu magia –soltó simplemente.

Hiroki se arrodilló también frente al chico, Miyagi solo le dejó espacio, por alguna razón no quería dejar de ver al rubio.

Kamijou tomó el mentón del chico y conectó su mirada con la de él. Por un momento, los ojos del mismo se vaciaron, pero después de unos veinte minutos, regresaron a la vida después de un parpadeo.

-Listo, regresará en sí en un segundo.

Y así fue, después también de un parpadeo, los ojos del muchacho se fueron llenando poco a poco de vida.

Desorientado, empezó a ver por todos lados, viendo cada rostro de su alrededor. Tratando de hallarse y de entender todo.

-….-el pequeño parecía querer decir algo, peros solo los labios se movían.

-Debe de tener sed –dijo Nowaki, que sin dudarlo le ofreció su cantimplora de cuero.

El chico trató de levantar los brazos, pero lo grilletes le pesaban.

El pelinegro más alto se acercó más a él. Gentilmente hizo que el chico inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás, después, acercó el pico de la cantimplora a los labios, y le dio de beber como si fuera un bebé recién nacido.

Cuando pareció que era suficiente, Nowaki alejó la cantimplora del chico.

-G-Gracias –dijo débilmente el pequeño rubio.

Miyagi, a pesar de estar un poco rasposa la voz por el desuso de ella, le pareció tierna y encantadora.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –dijo Ritsu, agachándole y ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa, para evitar que se asustara. Aun así, parecía tener miedo de decir algo- Yo me llamo Onodera Ritsu. El que está detrás de mí, es Takano Masamune- este asintió simplemente al ser mencionado.- El que te ofreció agua en Kusama Nowaki, nuestro médico –el mencionado le dedicó una amigable sonrisa-El que te sacó de esa caja es Kisa Shouta, el pelinegro de ahí-este levantó la mano en son de saludo y le sonrió- Al lado de él, está Yukina Kou, el que ilumina esta cueva sin necesidad de antorcha- este se rió y también le dedicó una sonrisa al pequeño-Kamijou Hiroki es ese que está a tu lado, el del seño fruncido, pero no te dejes engañar, él es una buena persona en realidad. Él te liberó del transe en el que estabas- este simplemente asintió-Y por último, está nuestro líder, Miyagi Yo. Ahora que todos nos conocemos ¿nos permites saber tu nombre?

Con un poco más de confianza, el chico empezó a tratar de hablar de nuevo.

-S-Shi…S-Shinobu.

-¡Ah, que nombre tan poderoso! –dijo Ritsu.

Shinobu se sonrojó por el cumplido. Al verlo, Miyagi no pudo evitar pensar que se veía lindo ese sonrojo en él.

-Y dime, Shinobu-kun, ¿no tienes un apellido?

-N-No…l-lo sé….M-m…c-cabeza.

-No te esfuerces, mejor descansa por hoy, y mañana cuéntanos todo lo que puedas- dijo Nowaki mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, desordenándole el cabello- Mejor te quitamos todo esto de encima, te ponemos algo más cómodo, comemos y duermes ¿sí?

Shinobu simplemente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Algo le decía que estas personas serían buenos con él, no como esos otros hombres.

Por suerte, Kisa encontró escondida la llave de los grilletes en la almohada donde estaba sentado Shinobu. Una vez liberado, Nowaki le quitó el pesado kimono y le prestó ropa que él llevaba en su equipaje. Aunque le quedaba muy grande, Shinobu prefería eso que el molesto kimono que de paso le daba mucho calor. Después de eso, empezaron los preparativos para la cena y para pasar la noche.

Le pidieron al rubio que se quedara sentado y quieto, que todos se encargarían del campamento, que él debía descansar un rato. Shinobu veía como todos se movían de un lugar a otro. Le divertían las peleas entre Takano, Hiroki y Kisa. O la forma en que Yukina, Nowaki y Ritsu trataban de calmarlos. O cuando Miyagi regañaba a todos y después se ponía a hacer bromas.

De verdad que le gustaba este grupo de personas.

-La cena está lista, Shinobu-chin –le aviso personalmente Miyagi con una gran sonrisa- Vamos pequeñín, toma un tazón y sírvete un poco de sopa con carne y papas que prepararon Nowaki y Yukina.

Shinobu sonrió y asintió. Se sentó junto a todos alrededor de la fogata a comer la sopa. Estaba deliciosa. Con bastante pena, agachó la cabeza y extendió su tazón a Yukina, que era el que estaba sirviendo la comida a todos.

Yukina se le quedó viendo y soltó una risita, el chico era tierno, pero no tanto como su Kisa-san.

-¿Quieres más, Shinobu-kun?

Este asintió efusivamente con la cabeza, pero nunca vio a los ojos a Yukina.

-Está bien, puedes repetir las veces que quieras, después de todo, no hay que desperdiciar la comida.

Yukina tomó el tazón de las manos del chico y le sirvió un poco más de sopa con carne y extra papas.

-Además, estás muy delgado.

El sonrojo de Shinobu se acentuó más.

-G-Gracias.

-Awww, ¡Shino-chan es tan lindo! –exclamó Kisa, un poco celoso, pero eso no quitaba la veracidad de su comentario- Da gana de comérselo a besos.

-Kisa-san, si vas a comer a alguien a besos que sea a mí.

Todos rieron, incluso Shinobu.

En verdad, verdad, que le gustaba estar con estas personas.

* * *

Ahora todos estaban dormidos con sus respectivas parejas. Excepto Miyagi y Shinobu, eran los únicos que dormían solos.

El rubio no podía conciliar el sueño, y empezó a tener algo de frío. Tomó la bolsa de dormir extra que le prestó Kisa y empezó a buscar a algún compañero para dormir, pero todos parecían felizmente acurrucados con su respectivo compañero que Shinobu no se atrevió a molestarlos.

-¿No puedes dormir, Shinobu-chin?

Este se volteó y se encontró con la mirada de Miyagi.

Asintió con la cabeza, avergonzado por molestar al líder del grupo.

Sin previo aviso, Miyagi levantó la sábana que lo cubría y se corrió un poco para dejar un pequeño espacio disponible.

-Ven pequeño, yo te acompañaré esta noche.

Shinobu se sonrojó hasta las orejas, agachó la cabeza apenado, pero aceptó la invitación. Se acurrucó lo más cerca que pudo de Miyagi y en menos de un minuto cayó rendido al mundo de los sueños.

-Tan lindo…Descansa, Shinobu-chin –dijo, antes de depositar un pequeño beso en la frente del chico-_¿Qué fue eso? ¿Desde cuando soy tan cursi?_

Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió dejar ese comportamiento de lado y hacer lo mismo que el resto, dormir. Algo le decía que mañana sería un largo día.

.

.

.

**¿Qué tal? Perdón si hay algún error ortográfico, histórico o del que sea. Esto es simplemente un golpe de inspiración que me dio después de acabar finalmente mi hermosa monografía (si es que se me permite decir eso).**

**Espero les haya gustado este arranque de inspiración.**


End file.
